


One spark is all we need.

by Radiolaria



Series: Videos [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He flails and frowns and flutters around her, when he doesn't know who she is. He likes it but shouldn't. Drawn to her like a moth to a flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One spark is all we need.

 

Footage: Doctor Who

Music: Tell Me Baby - Red Hot Chili Peppers

A/N: Since the 26th was the 3rd anniversary of the Timey-Wimey engagement, here is a little video celebrating what I always enjoyed most in the Doctor and River's relashionship, the Screwball dynamic. Because before they were an item, the sheer sparkle of their exchanges hooked me.

 

[One spark is all we need](http://vimeo.com/69144883) from [Radiolaria](http://vimeo.com/user15921909) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
